


You Make it Rough

by mooosicaldreamz



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooosicaldreamz/pseuds/mooosicaldreamz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel has ideas for bedroom activities.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make it Rough

Rachel is starting to second guess her decision making.

It's probably stupid. Well, it is stupid, because Quinn has suggested many times that this is perfectly okay and whatever Rachel likes is fine with Quinn - but still. It's awkward.

She shifts once more on the bed, the jeans she's donned for this occasion pulling and stretching in a different fashion and sending bolts of pleasure up into her already shaky hands. She feels lightheaded. She feels awesome. She feels absolutely terrified because there is Quinn, striding through the door and tossing her briefcase onto the chair in the corner, pulling at her hair and letting it loose in a veritable blond fountain.

Rachel moves again as Quinn steps up to the bed Rachel has been sitting on for the better part of the day, stewing in her own...er, excitement. Her girlfriend smiles down at Rachel, cocking her head to the side when Rachel attempts to freeze all motion in an attempt to ward off any unwanted friction.

"Hey babe," Quinn says, before she kicks off her shoes and throws her blazer onto the chair with the briefcase she's abandoned. Rachel frowns just a little because that blazer had been quite distracting and now it was not on her girlfriend anymore. Hmph.

"Hello," Rachel mumbles, twisting her body over when Quinn flops onto her side of the bed, the taller girl's body immediately hovering closer to Rachel and shooting warmth through her. She shivers and gives a weak smile, as Quinn's hand comes to rest on Rachel's hip, pressing and releasing against the bone there.

"Whatcha doing in bed?" Quinn asks, her body shuffling closer until her legs catch ahold of Rachel's, jumbling them up. Rachel can't think past the way the jeans she's wearing are pressing against her in this position.

"Waiting for you," Rachel whispers, her hand coming up to land along the side of Quinn's face, and they stare at each other for a moment, smiling happily and basking in the glow of just being together. Quinn presses forward and slides her hand up the back of Rachel's shirt, humming in contentment when Rachel leans forward and kisses her.

Rachel attempts to hold in her trembling and excitement but Quinn is kissing her and the girl's hands are sliding up and down Rachel's spine, and the minute Quinn shifts forward to knock Rachel over, she breaks off the kiss and gasps.

Quinn stares down at her in confusion, one hand slipped under Rachel's head and the other resting against her rib cage, half-leaning over her. Rachel snaps.

Quinn grunts when Rachel flips her onto her back, crawling on top of her and kissing her heatedly, her hands finding their way back to Quinn's scalp and grasping it tightly. It doesn't take much for Quinn to catch onto Rachel's mood, because the girl moans and grabs for Rachel's bottom lip with her teeth. She earns a moan in return, and Rachel can't help it. She bucks down with her hips, earning a gasp and then another gasp, dripping with realization.

"Rach," Quinn says, pulling back and looking up at Rachel, who's hovering above her girlfriend with wild, dark, somewhat frightened eyes. She's never done this before. When they had bought this...accoutrement, they had never talked about her wearing it and now she was and now Quinn was staring up at her and breathing hard and Rachel couldn't tell if she was about to be laughed at or attacked. With kisses.

Quinn's hands drift once more to catch either side of Rachel's hips, gripping tightly and slipping a few wayward fingers into the waistband of her jeans, setting the skin there on fire with a simple touch. "Rach," Quinn says again, grabbing Rachel's attention from the desperate need she feels to figure out what Quinn wants, what she needs right now, and drawing it to the look in Quinn's eyes.

"Have you been sitting here all day with that on?" Quinn whispers, her fingers plucking at Rachel's waistband and Rachel's nerves like they're well-tuned instruments and she's a master musician. And Rachel sure does love to sing.

"Not all day. Just for the better part of it. It's a stupid idea, I'm sorry, I should just take it off and retreat to my craft corner to lick my wounds. I'm very sorry, Quinn - "

"Rachel."

The fingers in Rachel's waistband clench down and Rachel crashes back into Quinn, all backward movement stopped by her apparently much stronger girlfriend. And Rachel can't help it. She's been sitting here for most of the day thinking about what might happen if Quinn came home and found her like this, waiting for her, waiting to take her, and she's really rather wet and very sensitive and it's really not her fault. She moans, bucking down again, shivering at the shots of lightning that race through her.

She does not, however, miss the sharp intake of breath from the girl beneath her.

Quinn's eyes are dark and predatory when Rachel shifts up to look at her girlfriend, her forearms on either side of the blond's head. And that's enough.

Rachel presses forward with her whole body, capturing Quinn's lips in a bruising and uncharacteristically dominating kiss as her hips seem to catch onto some rhythm that only she knows, pressing down at a steady pace as Quinn gasps beneath her. Her girlfriend is normally the one that's taking the lead, but in this moment, this is the most exhilarating experience she's ever had. Quinn is all hers.

Rachel pulls back only to start pulling at the buttons on Quinn's shirt, flipping it open and kissing all around the simple black bra that greets her. Quinn's taut stomach is straining underneath her now wandering hands, her hips bucking up to try and find Rachel's.

And Rachel can't help it. Maybe the power has gone to her head, maybe her arousal has made her utterly out of control, but she presses Quinn's hips down with a sharp movement and she kisses all the way down Quinn's abs, nipping and sucking at random spots, just because she can. When she gets to the waistband of her girlfriend's pants, she licks right across the top of it, letting her fingers play in the territory right underneath the snap. Quinn lets out a violent gasp, another uncharacteristic move, and Rachel glances up to find Quinn's eyes trained on her, hooded. Her girlfriend's mouth is hanging open and her chest is heaving.

So Rachel keeps her eyes locked with Quinn's as she sucks on the girl's pale hipbone, her tongue flicking out to slide down one side of the thoroughly inviting v-shaped groove that Quinn has developed after years of a furious workout regimen, and Quinn's eyes flutter shut with a long drawn-out groan.

This is working out rather well, then, Rachel thinks, whimpering as her fingers rip at the button and zipper of Quinn's pants, pulling down her legs and slipping them off far too fast for her not to seem eager. And Quinn seems to know it when Rachel slides back up her body, because she's met with a hot kiss, and a tongue stroking along her bottom lip only to be bitten once more. Quinn's hands slide between them as they keep kissing, gasping and grunting and writhing because this is all too much, much too fast.

Rachel gets flipped over suddenly, her whole world spinning before Quinn is on her again, flipping open the button on Rachel's jeans and pulling down the zipper before Rachel can begin to question how she got in this position. Quinn's hands slip right in, pulling out the strap-on that Rachel's been wearing for much too long now, and Rachel shivers when Quinn's mouth comes down next to her ear and bites and licks there.

"No underwear?" Quinn whispers, sending more shivers through Rachel on dual levels because her mouth is next to Rachel's ear and there's licking and biting and whispering and then her hand is in Rachel's pants and she's doing wonderful things that have Rachel gasping and pushing her hips up against Quinn's warm hand.

"It seemed impractical," Rachel gasps, before she pushes Quinn back over, her hand drifting down to slide through Quinn's wet folds, slipping against the girl's clit and earning a violent tremor that has Rachel bucking down in return, the strap-on now sliding freely against the wetness of Quinn's inner thighs.

"Oh my god," Quinn mutters, right before Rachel presses another hard kiss to her girlfriend's lips, her small hips bucking down desperately and they both gasp when their hips meet. "Please."

Rachel smiles against Quinn's lips, licking the girl's upper lip before she whispers against them. "What?"

Quinn groans as Rachel's fingers press inside for a millisecond and slide back out again, intentionally brushing past her clit on the way. Rachel isn't about to give in so easily, even though it's all a bluff - if she doesn't come soon she might explode and not in a nice way like Quinn is currently begging for.

And that's another thing. Quinn Fabray doesn't do much begging in the bedroom and who is Rachel Berry to not relish in it while she has the chance?

"Please," Quinn keens, her hips pressing up against Rachel's and sending another round of tremors through the both of them. "Please, I don't need much, _please_."

Well then. Rachel is going to be living off that in her sexual fantasies for at least the next several months and she's perfectly happy to continue on with their carnal act now that that's out of the way. She presses into Quinn one more time, earning another groan and a few quick pumps of the pale girl's hips before she slips out and slides her hand down the strap-on attached to her. Her one arm holding her up shakes as she presses against Quinn's entrance and she kisses Quinn with what must be her last breath right before she slides in at what she hopes is a good angle.

Apparently Quinn thinks it is, because the girl nearly spasms around Rachel right there, her normally quiet bedroom manners dropping in favor for a long and low moan that has Rachel scrambling to pick up the pace and hit whatever spot that was a few more times. Rachel grasps for Quinn's wayward hand, the one clutching the pillow off to her left and laces their fingers together as she gasps against the girl's lips, a rhythm she didn't know she could find suddenly flowing out of her hips and meeting Quinn's halfway there.

It's the most glorious feeling in the world, and she suddenly gets why Quinn looks so utterly lost in it when she was the one with this thing on - there's so much power here and there's so much closeness that she's only ever felt from the other side. Every push down creates a delicious and shivery friction that has her abs trembling and has Quinn's breath growing ever quicker.

And Quinn wasn't lying, because she grasps for the back of Rachel's head and brings her down for a kiss that suddenly takes Rachel completely out of what's happening - this is the kiss she only gets when Quinn is truly lost in her, lost in happiness, or at the moment, unbearable pleasure. "I love you," Quinn whispers, and Rachel knows a cue when she sees one.

So she pushes just a little bit harder and quickens her pace - and earns one of the most beautiful sights she thinks she'll ever see. Quinn's face crumples, her mouth gasping open, her eyes slamming shut, and her back arches up, and Rachel comes apart right with her girlfriend at the sight, crashing down against Quinn's body after a few undisciplined thrusts that send waves upon waves of pleasure rushing through her.

They breathe for a few minutes, Rachel gasping on top of Quinn, still inside her, both of them shivering through bouts of aftershocks. When Rachel finally gathers the presence of mind to pull out, she collapses onto the bed next to Quinn, every muscle in her body suddenly feeling weak and shaky.

That is, until Quinn Fabray slides into frame, her hands trailing down Rachel's stomach to grasp at the strap-on that's resting against her jean-clad thigh.

She forgot to take her jeans off?

That's the last coherent thought before Quinn leans down over the lower half of Rachel's body and licks up the strap-on, her eyes undeniably set on Rachel's. Rachel has no idea where Quinn gained an expertise for blowjobs or if she's just a natural talent, but it takes only a minute or so of teasing and rubbing before Rachel comes again, with a groan and her legs shaking. She only vaguely feels Quinn leaning up to kiss her on the mouth and then her forehead, and sliding off Rachel's jeans and the strap-on, and then Rachel's asleep.

-

She wakes up with Quinn wrapped all around her, the light low in their apartment. She feels achy, but just remembering how she earned the ache settling all throughout her makes her want to try for some more aching. But she can hear Quinn breathing evenly up against her hair, her girlfriend's hand draped across her midriff and resting on her stomach.

There's always time, she muses, as she slips her eyes shut again and presses backwards against Quinn, soaking in her warmth.

She wasn't going to regret her decision making ever again.


End file.
